Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an image display apparatus, a driving method of the image display apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium, and for example, to an image display apparatus capable of more intuitively controlling a pointer for selecting items displayed on a screen of the image display apparatus, for example, when a user uses a remote control, a driving method of the image display apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium.
Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various methods for controlling an electronic device have been developed. Conventionally, the electronic device is controlled using buttons installed in the electronic device or a remote control that is a separate device from the electronic device. When the electronic device is controlled using the remote control that is the separate device, there is a problem in that a user needs to check the buttons installed on the remote control one by one and perform a pressing manipulation to perform his/her desired manipulation.
For example, when the pointer displayed on a screen of the electronic device is used to select specific contents on the screen, the user alternately selects a four-way button of the remote control several times to move the point to the corresponding content area and presses a select button installed on the remote control in the corresponding content area to select the specific contents. That is, the user has trouble in selecting the corresponding content by performing an operation of confirming the buttons installed on the remote control several times and pressing the buttons several times.
To supplement the problem, conventionally, there is a method for sensing, by a sensor installed in a remote control, a motion of a user, that is, a motion of a remote control to move a pointer to a user desired item to thereby select the desired item.
By the way, the method has a problem in that the pointer is always displayed at a center of a screen such as DTV based on a relative coordinate pointing scheme and therefore is not intuitive by a user. Therefore, there is a need for a method for allowing a user to more conveniently search for information displayed on a screen of an electronic device even at a long distance.